Love Hatched from a Chicken Egg
by Navajo Joe
Summary: Marcus has to pretend an egg is his child for a whole month. So does Oliver. Easy right? No. They have to do it together. Slash Marcus & Oliver. Rated R for dropping the F bomb too frequently. !Chapter 6 Up!
1. The Egg

Author's note: My first slash fic, be gentle. Don't manhandle it, you might break it. Plus, first chapters always suck (unless you're a bomb ass writer) Please Read and Review or I'll call out my flying monkeys on you! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Thank you: I'd like to thank Property of Marcus Flint for giving me ideas for this. You rock, I'm giving you half of the credit for this.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was seventh year. . . again for Marcus Flint. Now he was stuck with all of the stupid bitch ass 6th years from last year.

Worse yet, now he had Child Development. Taught by a short and stout little woman with watery eyes and a trace of a mustache. She had curly blonde hair Marcus could swear wasn't real.

_Like a pig in a wig._ Marcus thought to himself with a smirk.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, seventh years. My name is Professor Malischewski. That's pronounced Mali-ches-key." She stopped to write it on the board in loopy cursive. "This is Child Developement. There shall be no horseplay or joking around in this class. . . and disobedience will not be tolerated and will result in a deduction of house points," she finished. The class looked back at her with bored stares. Clearing her throat she continued.

"The first assignment you will have for this class, is going to one of the most fun." With great difficulty, the small woman set a large crate on her desk. "The class will be split up into pairs. . . one boy, and one girl. For one month, the pairs have to carry an egg," Professor Malischewski paused to open the crate and pull out one egg. "as if it were your own child. This determines 30 of your first semester grade, so you better take it seriously. At the end of the year, we will do this little 'project' again, to see how you improved. Now, let's split you up into pairs." Professor Malischewski waved her wand and the names of everyone in the class appeared on the board. On one side, the girls' names were lined up in alphabetical order by their last name, while on the other side, the boys' names were lined up in alphabetical order by their first name.

"The person's name across from yours is your partner." Professor Malischewski called out over the students, who were busy muttering about their partners. There were two boys at the bottom of the list that didn't have partners.

"Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood," Professor Malischewski called out. Marcus looked away from the blonde Slytherin girl he was flirting with and up at the teacher. Then he looked over at Oliver and twisted his face into a frown of disgust. Oliver's face mirrored the same look.

"Were a little shorthand on girls in this class, so you two will just have to be partners," Professor Malischewski shrugged, handing Marcus the egg. Professor Malischewski cleared her throat to quiet the class.

"Tonight for homework, I suggest you and your partner get to know each other better, because you partner will be your partner for the rest of the year," Professor Malischewski told the class. "You will spend the rest of this class copying down the requirements for this project. If you finish early, I would like you to move to sit with your partner and think of a name for you 'child'. I expect each pair to have a name by our next class." The stout woman cleared her throat again before waving her wand, causing the project requirements and grading rubric to appear on the board. While the rest of the class copied everything down quickly, eager to sit with their partners, who were the opposite sex, Marcus and Oliver copied very slowly, giving the other evil glares from across the room, daring the other to even attempt to sit near them.

"Be sure to bring your egg to class every day!" The short woman called out over the chatting students. As Marcus walked out of the door, Oliver cornered him.

"Just give me the egg so we won't fail," Oliver muttered, holding out his hand. Marcus smirked and held out the egg, dropping it before Oliver could grab it. It fell down and broke into pieces and the yolk splattered all over the floor.

"Opps, clumsy me," Marcus sneered, walking away, leaving Oliver to deal with the mess.


	2. Gloria and Thomas

Author's note: HAHA! Thought I died, didn't ya? Well, you can't get rid of me that easily! AHA FOOLISH MORTALS! Okay, okay, I gotta start laying off on the helium...

Thanks: To Property Of Marcus Flint, because she did beta my first chapter and give me ideas. I haven't talked to her in forever, so if you're her and you happen to be reading this... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEEN! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'd go into individual thank yous, but I'll save that for next chapter because I'm lazy. Also thanks to anyone who didn't give up on me and are still reading this fic after 500 million years of no updating.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We have to name the egg," Oliver told Marcus bluntly, cornering him as they were leaving Potions.

"You're the woman, you name it," Marcus snapped, rolling his eyes. Oliver looked like he was about to let loose a string of profanity, but bit his tongue.

"I am _not_ the woman, but I like the name Gloria," Oliver said through clenched teeth. Marcus did not take to this name well.

"What the fuck! It's a boy, not a girl, and Gloria's a stupid name," Marcus looked at Oliver as if he was wasting his time, as if he actually planned on going to his next class.

"My mom's name is Gloria," Oliver said, getting angrier and less tolerant by the second.

"I prove my point. I'll name it Thomas," Marcus sneered, walking away.

"Fuck you, Flint," Oliver called after him.

"My my, Oliver, slow down, we'll be working together all year, no need to fuck me so early in this relationship," Marcus laughed, not even looking back.

"Stupid bastard," Oliver muttered, going to his next class.

* * *

"Stupid mother fucking bastard bitch ass..." Oliver muttered every curse word he knew as he made his way up to the prefects' dorms.

"Bad day?" Percy asked as Oliver entered the room they shared. Oliver smiled tiredly.

"Yeah," he answered, raking his hand through his short brown hair messily. Percy continued writing for a few more seconds until he seemed satisfied with whatever he was working on and then turned to Oliver.

"So... wanna talk about it?" Percy asked.

"Not really, but thanks anyways Perce," Oliver sighed, collapsing like a dead body onto his bed.

"Okay, but I'm here if you change your mind," Percy said, turning back to his work.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight Perce."

There was a few seconds of silence and Oliver was already being overcome by sleep when Percy finally spoke again, his voice drifting from the other side of the room where he still sat at his desk.

"Goodnight Oliver."

* * *

Author Note: Again, sorry for the shortness. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Remember to review please! I'll love you forever. 


	3. Storming Out

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, don't sue. And part of the idea for the story belongs to Property of Marcus Flint.

Author's Note: HA! You thought I was gone for good! You were wrong! I am back and my long outbreak of writer's block has been cured. Sadly, the doctor's that cured my writer's block couldn't make me a better writer, so you'll just have to bear with me. Or, if bad writing bothers you that much, just don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Marcus was late to class, but he didn't feel like rushing. He took his time and slowly walked to Child Development class. Why did he have to take the stupid class anyway? He wasn't planning on having little brats, and it had nothing to do with magic. It was a pointless class, and Marcus considered skipping that day, but he was already held back once, and he didn't particularly care for taking his seventh year a third time. He opened the door to the class.

"Ah, Mr. Flint, late, and it's only the second class. I'll have you know that I don't like tardiness. 20 points from Slytherin," Professor Malichewski shook her short stubby finger at him. "Take your seat next to your partner." Marcus looked and saw that all of the desk were separated in groups of two. All of the desks were full except for the one next to Oliver, who was holding a new egg, reading his textbook. Marcus plopped lazily into the seat next to Oliver. Oliver stiffened, but other than that, he ignored Marcus.

"Oh, someone's upset," Marcus teased. Oliver slammed his book shut and gave Marcus a venomous look.

"What the fuck is your problem, Flint! Huh! I just want to fucking pass this worthless class and you, being you, just HAVE to make it difficult!" Oliver exploded in a violent whisper to keep Ms. Malichewski from noticing that the two were doing something other than work. Marcus cracked a sinister smile at Oliver's red face, which was flushed from his outburst. Marcus knew he had gotten under the skin of the younger boy.

"Touchy, touchy" Marcus sneered. He took every opportunity to make Oliver's life a living hell.

Oliver made a frustrated noise and stuffed his things in his bag before storming towards the classroom door.

"And where are you going young man?" Professor Malichewski asked him. Oliver ignored her and slammed the classroom door, the sound echoing in the large room.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo! And there is the third chapter. Finished. Short, as always. I love reviews. Give me one. I'm working on the fourth chapter now. Lucky you, I love you all enough to update after almost TWO YEARS! Can you believe that? I know none of you are even reading this anymore. 


	4. Stuck with Flint

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every chapter? I don't own any of these characters. HAPPY!

Author's Note: To tell you the truth, I don't have a plot for this. I'm just writing as I think of it. Let's see where it leads, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I can't take it anymore," Oliver confessed to Percy. "It's so annoying! He just pokes and prods and pinches to set me off, and now he knows my breaking point."

"He pinches you?" Percy asked, looking up from his homework.

"Not, literally... mentally. He's giving me mental brain pinches." Oliver pinched at the air like his hands were lobster claws for emphasis.

"Oh..." Percy nodded, to show he understood. "Why don't you just ask your teacher if you could switch partners?"

"Hey, why don't I just ask my teacher if I could switch partners!" Oliver jumped up from his bed, suddenly full of energy.

"That's what I sa-"

"Gotta go, Perce, thanks!" Oliver said, leaving the room.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But Professsor-"

"No buts! Now, Hogwarts is all about unity and bridging the gap, Mr. Wood," Professor Malichewski looked at him, her fake blonde curls bouncing.

"But you don't know what he's like, he's-"

Professor Malichewski held her hand up, cutting Oliver off yet again. "That is enough, Mr. Wood."

"It's not fair," Oliver grumbled turning to leave.

"Well, it wasn't fair when you so rudely interrupted my class and stormed out, now was it? You cost me valuable lesson time, and you cost your House valuable points, not to mention valuable learning for yourself. It affects everyone when you behave immaturely. You will have detention every night for the next 2 weeks for an hour each night, AND you will continute to work with Mr. Flint as your partner," Professor Malichewski looked at Oliver, daring him to say anything.

"Now, we're through with this discussion, you may leave," she waved him off like she was being pestered by a disgusting fly. Oliver bit his tongue to keep from arguing and left the room quietly to avoid costing his house more points.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Percy asked at dinner.

"I've got detention, so now I have to work that out with Quidditch practice," Oliver complained. He was upset. Quidditch was all he had. He got average grades. Nothing brilliant, but nothing horrible. He wasn't very talented at much of anything other than Quidditch. That was his ticket to success as an adult. Needless to say, he took Quidditch pretty fuckin' seriously.

"Oh..." Percy lowered his eyes and picked at his mashed potatoes. He glanced back up and a look of worry washed over his face, that Oliver didn't see, blinded by his own depression.

"You forgot your stupid egg," A voice said from behind Oliver. Oliver didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Calloused fingers set the egg down within Oliver's line of vision. Oliver's hand shot out from under his chin to grab the egg. Marcus left to go over to the Slytherin's table after he returned the egg. He didn't want to have to deal with that egg. Eggs broke too easy. Dumping the responsibility of it on Oliver seemed much simpler. While it wasn't exactly an act of kindness, it was very unlike Marcus to be seen near the Gryffindor table unless he was loudly jeering at them.

"This egg has cracks in it," Percy observed, gently taking the egg out of Oliver's hand to examine it.

"Dually noted, Mr. Perfectionist," Oliver rolled his eyes. Percy looked hurt. He tapped the egg with his wand and the cracks faded, then he got up from the table and left the Great Hall, the fixed egg still sitting on the table where he had left it.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm... Percy's hurt, Oliver's pissed and depressed and cranky, and Marcus is being, dare I say it, considerate! gasp Review and I'll do the fifth chapter! I might do it even if you don't review. Hell, I might do it tonight. But reviews make me feel good. I just finished the 3rd chapter, so review that one too. And if you didn't review the first and second ANCIENT chapters, review those too!

Also: I know this one is short too, but this one is not because I ran out of ideas. It was because I was trying to create a small cliffhanger. It's not a large one, just a small one. Tell me if it worked. Also, I MIGHT add a little fluffly one-sided Percy/Oliver let me know in your reviews what you'd prefer.


	5. Who said it was always about Quidditch?

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You know I don't own it.

Author's Note. Thanks to Nic, who was the only review I've recieved since my unannounced, unimportant return from retirement. One reviews better than nothing. Thanks Nic.

Another Note: I checked the reviews today, and I saw I had TWO MORE REVIEWS! Wow, I love you all.

Fallen Angel of Darkness and Light - Besides the fact that your pen name is awesome, you also reviewed my first chapter, so I'm happy major cookies that you still remember my story after so long.

mysterious sadness - very emo name. I love it. As a matter of fact, I love complimenting people's names! Names are awesome. Anywhoo, thanks for saying my story is awesome. You're tens times as awesome! I say awesome way too much...

If you want your name here... review. You'll make me happy major cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After dinner, Oliver went straight to the dorm that him and Percy shared. Percy was already in bed, curtains drawn. This was very unlike Percy, who was usually up studying at least an hour after dinner.

"Percy?" Oliver asked, ruffling the curtains to show him he was there. He heard a huffing noise.

"So you're not going to talk to me now?" Oliver said.

"I'm not going to talk to you if all you're going to do is snap at me! I was trying to help! Don't take it out on me just because you're getting all cranky because of Flint!" Percy accused him, opening his bed curtains to glare at Oliver.

Oliver opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had nothing to say to that. Percy was right. "I'm sorry Perce," Oliver apologized finally.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have let it bother me, I knew you were upset," Percy waved it off. Oliver smiled. Percy could be the uptight type with a stick up his ass sometimes, but he could also be understanding. Sometimes.

* * *

"That's great, Angelina, but when you turn so sharply you risk losing grip of the Quaffle. Make your turns more smooth next time," Oliver shouted to the girl. He had to schedule all of Gryffindor's Quidditch practices later than usual to deal with his detention. This meant he went to class all day, then went straight to detention, then went to Quidditch practice, then after thinking of new Quidditch tactics in his room, he started on homework. He went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning, then woke up early to finish what homework he couldn't finish the night before. And the teachers were really piling it on, since it was their seventh year. Oliver got maybe 3 hours of sleep a night if he was lucky. Needless to say, he was pretty worn out after about four days of this.

"Well, hey, at least today is Friday," Percy tried to cheer Oliver up. Oliver ran his fingers through his hair. He had dark circles under his eyes that were struggling to stay open.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. He looked back up at the Chasers running through one of the plays Oliver had literally spent months perfecting. He'd be up in the air with them, but to avoid falling asleep on his broom and falling to his death, he preferred to stay on the ground for tonight. Percy had come along to a practice. They had gotten alot closer since they made up the other night. (No, not that type of close, you pervs! Not yet anyway...)

Practice was coming to a close, when Oliver noticed Marcus on the other side of the field, watching the practice.

"Okay everyone, hit the showers, you did good. We'll practice again on Monday," Oliver told everyone. The players started back towards the locker room. Oliver turned to Percy. "You can go ahead up to the castle, I'll be done in a few minutes, I just have something I want to take care of," Oliver told him. Percy nodded and turned to leave. After the pitch was free of the Gryffindor team members and Percy, Oliver stormed over to Marcus.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Flint?" Oliver shouted to him when he got within a few yards.

"Nothing," Marcus tried to smile innocently and shrug. He just ended up looking more guilty.

"You bastard," Oliver spat.

"Yeah, you guys are really working hard," Marcus ignored him, just saying what he knew would annoy Oliver. "Of course, I bet it's pretty hard with all that detention."

"Shut up!" Oliver warned him.

"What are you gonna do Wood? Fight me?" Marcus laughed. Oliver glared at him. "Oh, I'm shaking."

"You know what, I'm not even going to let it bother me. Why the fuck should I get in even more trouble over you? You're nothing. Even if you did see all of our Quidditch plays, we'd still kick your ass," Oliver told him. Marcus looked a little bit shocked at Oliver's refusal to get upset, but he recovered in less than a second. He sneered and started towards the castle.

"Who said it was always about Quidditch?" Marcus whispered in Oliver's ear as he walked past.

* * *

Author's Note: There, you thought I was gonna wait another two years, didn't ya? Nah, I'm definitely going to finish this fic. Pinkie swear. 


	6. Stay Away From Me

Author's Note: I got stuck writing another story I'm writing, so I thought I'd update this one, because I just love it. Thank you so much for the reviews. And I never expected 900 hits on my story. I didn't think many people read Marcus/Oliver. I thought everyone was all into the Harry/Draco stuff. That's pretty hot too, but I'm rambling... ON WITH THE STORY!

Someone also pointed out, it should be professor and not ms. and I never realized I had made that mistake so thankies for spotting that. I'll use professor now. Thank you for taking the time to notice that.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was a Friday afternoon. Students were anxious to get out of class and ready to start their weekends. Soon, the final bell rang, and everyone was out for the next few days. Well, almost everyone.

"Wash those boards good now," Professor Malischewski ordered Oliver, grading papers at her desk. She had assigned Oliver to clean the entire classroom for detention.

Oliver muttered under his breath and dipped the sponge into the bucket of water, dirty and grey from washing all of the other chalkboards before this one. He quickly wiped down the entire board to the best of his ability, then threw the sponge in the bucket, and turned to face the professor.

"I've finished," he announced. Professor Malischewski looked up from her papers at the classroom. It was nice, neat, and tidy. She sighed, not able to think of anything else for him to do.

"Very well, you're free to go," she said finally, turning back to her work. Oliver tried to suppress a leap for joy and quickly exited the classroom.

Dinner was halfway over, but he could still make it down in time to get a bite to eat. Oliver rushed down the empty hallways, the voices of hundreds of students chattering getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, he was on the floor, dazed.

"Wha-"

"Watch where you're going, Wood!" Marcus spat. Oliver made a face. Of all the people in the world he could've run into, it had to be Flint. Oliver stood up, dusting himself off.

"Coming from detention are we? I hope she didn't work you too hard," Marcus sneered, looking Oliver up and down with a look of disgust.

"And just what are you doing in the halls alone during dinner hour? Preying on the innocent?" Oliver snapped back. He was far too annoyed to deal with Flint's bullshit.

"I hardly doubt that you're innocent, Wood," Marcus teased, giving Oliver a slap on the rump. Oliver yelped in surprise. He recovered quickly, and grabbing the older boy by the collar, Oliver rammed Marcus into the nearest wall.

"Someone likes it rough," Marcus laughed.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, Flint," he said through clenched teeth. "But if you put your hands on me again-"

"Aww, what's big, bad Oliver Wood going to do?" Marcus faked dispair, before pushing Oliver, then turning around, so that it was Oliver rammed up against the wall. He then grabbed Oliver's wrists and pinned them above their heads. Oliver wiggled and tried to break free, but Marcus was stronger.

"Not so tough now are you?" Marcus whispered into Oliver's ear, sending a shiver down the younger boy's spine. Marcus was too close for Oliver's comfort. That's when he felt the warm sensation on his neck.

"Flint! What the_fuck _are you doing!" Oliver breathed out. There was no question to what he was doing, Marcus was nibbling and licking all over Oliver's neck, down to his collarbone, which made him shiver, all the way up to his earlobe, which made him let out a loud moan. When he realized that he was moaning for Marcus, he gathered up his strength and managed to push the taller boy off of him.

"Stay the hell away from me," Oliver warned, before running down the corridor.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! The slashy-ness has arrived. More next chapter! I'm off to edit the other chapters now and make them better, then I'll get started on Chapter 7. 


End file.
